Coolant compositions are used for a variety of applications. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,814 discloses a coolant composition having glycol as a main component, which prevents iron and aluminum from being corroded, and in particular, has corrosion preventing properties for aluminum and aluminum alloys at high temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,748 comprises an improved antifreeze coolant composition with certain additives that serve to increase the thermal stability of the glycol component of a glycol/water coolant composition and to reduce the tendency of the glycol component to degrade under elevated thermal conditions. These additives comprise organic compounds with a carboxylic acid moiety and a hydroxyl moiety, and also tricarballylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,546 discloses a freezable coolant composition used for cold-preservation of foods by utilizing the latent heat of fusion at the freezing point which is substantially higher than 0° C. U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,466 discloses coolant compositions, flavorant compositions, ingestible and topical compositions containing at least one coolant compound selected from monomenthyl succinate, alkali metal salts of monomenthyl succinate, alkaline earth metal salts of monomenthyl succinate and mixtures thereof. These compositions are found to provide a pleasant, long-lasting cooling effect without bitterness and the cooling effect manifests itself differently than the cooling effect of other known coolants.
A variety of compounds are known which provide a cooling sensation when ingested or contacted with the body. One of the best known of these compounds is menthol. Menthol is an organic compound made synthetically or obtained from peppermint or other mint oils. It is a waxy, crystalline substance that is solid at room temperature and melts slightly above. Menthol's ability to chemically trigger the cold-sensitive TRPM8 receptors in the skin is responsible for the cooling sensation that it provokes when inhaled, eaten, or applied to the skin. Menthol acts on the cold receptors at the nerve endings in order to provide this cooling effect.
Since menthol has a strong minty odor and high relative volatility, several other coolant compounds have been developed and reported in the technical literature as potential flavorants or odorants in a variety of topical and ingestible compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,893 proposes the use of menthol in combination with N-substituted-p-menthane carboxamide compounds as coolant compositions in edible products.
A limitation of the coolant compositions currently reported in the literature and commercially available is their limited ability to be safely applied in a plurality of application areas without significant re-engineering effort due to both their cooling properties and packaging design.